


Sweater Weather

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips at Adam's ear, Ronan all but purred, "How 'bout I bend you over the counter? You can even keep the sweater on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

"Gotta admit..." Ronan's voice was hot at Adam's ear, his chest to Adam's back, holding him close. "Looks better on you than it did on me."

 

"What does?" Adam's voice was soft and thick with want, his eyes dark as they met Ronan's over his shoulder.

 

A roll of too-blue eyes, and Ronan said, " _The sweater_."

 

"Ah." It made sense, of course, the only thing covering Adam's body was one of Ronan's ragged old Aglionby sweaters. It was a few sizes too big, hanging to mid-thigh, the sleeves ending inches past Adam's fingertips. He didn't mind; It was very warm, and it smelled like Ronan.

 

Lips at Adam's ear, Ronan all but purred, "How 'bout I bend you over the counter?"

 

It was a struggle for Adam to hold back his responding moan.

 

"You can even keep the sweater on."

 

Oh, it was tempting, but Adam was quick to point out, "Opal--"

 

"She's asleep."

 

" _No_."

 

Adam's gaze was on the ceiling, and Ronan followed it, wrinkling his nose when he heard the sound of Opal's little hooves tromping around upstairs. She certainly _wasn't_ asleep, and Ronan groaned, dropping his head to Adam's shoulder in defeat.

 

It took all Adam had not to laugh.

 

Clearly reluctant, Ronan released Adam, plodding over to the coffee maker and asking over his shoulder, "You want some?"

 

"Sure." Adam took to the other side of the kitchen, searching the refrigerator and asking, "Sausage or bacon?"

 

Ronan didn't even need to think about it. "Bacon, definitely."

 

It was mere seconds before Opal came skidding onto the linoleum, Chainsaw not far behind. "Coffee?" Opal asked.

 

" _Coffee_?" Chainsaw parroted.

 

Ronan nearly dropped the container of coffee beans, Adam mirroring his expression: Awe-struck. Ronan was the one to speak, though, asking, " _You taught her to talk_?"

 

Opal shrugged her narrow shoulders, saying simply, "She always talked. Just not to you."

 

Again, Adam stifled a laugh.

 

Tossing Adam a smile, Opal clip-clopped across the floor, tugging at the hem of Ronan's shirt and asking, again, more insistent, " _Coffee_?"

 

Fluttering to perch on Adam's shoulder, Chainsaw croaked, " _Coffee_?"

 

Groaning in mock-annoyance despite his smile, Ronan said, " _Enough_."

 

Stroking the feathers edging Chainsaw's beak, Adam gave an impish smile and asked, " _Coffee_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I just like the idea of Adam wearing nothing but one of Ronan's old Aglionby sweaters. It's a cute image, yeah? 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by pr0ko on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
